Mikasi Omaha
Mikasi Omaha (Omaha Mikasi) is a Shinigami of the 8th Division. He is the Lieutenant of the Division, mostly due to his prophetic sleep-talking, which is of value to the Division's chronicling. He appears to be of Native-American decent... Background Personality Mikasi is calm, cool, and collected. He is often the voice of reason when fights break out, and is able to make good decisions without faltering under pressure. This, combined with his prophetic sleep-talking, is likely what got him to the position of 8th Division lieutenant. However, Mikasi suffers from what seems to be a combination of Hypersomnia, Narcolepsy, and Jet lag. He is almost always sleeping. And when he is awake, he often looks tired. On top of that, he will often fall asleep at inappropriate times, seemingly at random. He has a record of falling asleep at every meeting he's ever been to. He also will almost always fall asleep right after a battle or sparring session, typically the moment the final blow is dealt. When he is awake, he often spouts odd bits of wisdom, mostly alluding to the "mischievous coyote". He claims that the mischievous coyote is always watching over both worlds, and that it is quick to deal out pranks on those who have been "naughty". Appearance Abilities Swordsmanship Master: Mikasi has quite advanced swordsmanship skills. He can hold his own against most captains in a strictly Zanpakutou-based fight, but can't keep up if the Captain brings out Kido and Flash Steps. Hand-to-Hand Combat Practitioner: Mikasi can hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against a Seated Officer, but he's prefers to fight with his Zanpakutou. Kido User: Mikasi has minimal skill in Kido, but he can still pull off some low-level spells. Flash Steps Practitioner: Mikasi his decent in Flash Steps, but he can't keep up with most Captains. Spiritual Power: Mikasi actually only has average Spiritual Power. He will fall to even the Spiritual Pressure of the weakest captain, and sometimes even to strong lieutenants. Prophetic Sleep Talking: Mikasi has very few notable abilities. He is not at all the strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. However, he is highly valued among his Division because he will often speak about future events in his sleep. This "prophetic sleep-talking" has proven to be either pointless, or very helpful at times. For example, Mikasi one time foretold about a lab explosion at the Research and Development lab. While at first this was taken seriously, the explosion turned out to be nothing more than a stink bomb that went off. The stink bomb was meant to be used as a weapon against Hollows, but ended up going off when one of the lab attendants dropped it. Other times, it can be quite the opposite. A prophecy that seems pointless can sometimes be very important. Mikasi one time foretold about a mix-up in the spice shipments. This was at first ignored, until one of the Captains choked on his food due to an allergy to paprika. So far, no major events that affected all of Soul Society have been foretold. Mostly just small things. Mikasi is actually not aware of his ability to tell the future in his sleep. Any time he tells the future, he is asleep, and thus is not conscious of it. The Shinigami of his Division have been told not to tell Mikasi of his ability, for fear that he will get a swelled head. Zanpakuto Mikasi's Zanpakutou is called Youmei no Kusari, and it is one of the more unusual Zanpakutou. Sealed State Youmei no Kusari is sealed as a long bamboo pole. Mikasi has shown great proficiency with wielding it. Shikai Mikasi's Shikai takes the form of a long metal chain. The chain is normally wrapped around his arms, and can be thrown so the spike on the end will stab into the enemy. When he needs more length on the chain, he will unwrap it from his other arm. But the chain can actually be controlled by Mikasi's own will. After throwing the spiked end of the chain out, he can manipulate where the chain goes, making sure the spike does not miss the enemy. He has also shown the ability to completely wrap himself in the chain for powerful armor. Bankai Mikasi has not achieved Bankai. Quotes * "One should not converse with sleep-talkers, you know. The words of the dream realm were never meant to be heard by waking ears." * "You should pay attention to your dreams. Your subconscious mind knows far more about yourself and the world than your conscious mind does. * "Aw... And I was having such a good dream..." * "Hey, be careful. Or the mischievous coyote will get you." * "Are you guys behaving? Coyote is watching..." * "Coyote doesn't look kindly on those who wake others from their rest." * "Connect, Youmei no Kusari..." * "Youmei no Kusari obeys my will." * "No... You are wrong... Sleep is okay for rest, but when one sleeps constantly like I do, the line between dreaming and waking, illusion and reality, becomes blurred. Most of the time I have no clue whether I am dreaming or awake. Right now I am a Shinigami Lieutenant of Soul Society. But am I really? At times, I am a knight of King Arthur. At other times, I am a fighter pilot in World War II. Other times, I am a cave explorer. Other times still, I am a pirate on the high seas. Is it possible that my life as a Shinigami is just another one of those dreams? I am a Shinigami just as much and as often as I am everything else I seemingly dream about. Is this really reality, or is it just another dream I am having? What is my subconcscious mind trying to tell me? I believe... it is far better to know reality from illusion than to find peace in one's sleep. * "Are you real? Or just another dream?" * "Do one thing for me. Never wish you could sleep and dream forever. One does not find peace in eternal sleep." Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division Category:Lieutenant